orionsarmfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Negentropismo
Filosofia Neguentropismo El Negentropismo es una filosofía ética, no un tipo de religion con sus connotaciones. Un aspecto de esto es la amplia variedad de cismas y reinterpretaciones que existen. Principios La visión base es que la entropía es la falla fundamental del universo, y las acciones éticas sirven para hacer más lento o detener el incremento de la entropía. La decadencia desde menores a mayores estados entrópicos corresponde a la decadencia histórica desde una Edad de Oro hasta la presente Edad de Hierro que puede ser encontrada en muchas mitologías de diversas culturas. Axiomas Los Cinco Axiomas del Neguentropismo son: 1. La Entropía es el oponente. 2. La información debe ser preservada. 3. La Vida debe ser preservada. 4. La Energía debe ser preservada. 5. EL Orden debe ser preservado. La Entropía es el oponente. El axioma uno es el axioma fundamental, desde el cual los otros descienden (estrictamente hablando ellos no son precisamente axiomas, pero el término es tradición). La Entropía es aplicada a todos los sistemas en el universo, pudiendo ser físicos, de información o espirituales, y la meta es prevenir su masificación. La información debe ser preservada El axioma dos tiene relación con la psicología, información y conocimiento. Sostiene las bases para muchos de los proyectos de biblioteca y respaldo(?') ('backup) de los neguentropistas, así como las disciplinas mentales tales como remembrance, reversible logic and attention training commonly taught among them. La Vida debe ser preservada. El axioma tres abarca tanto la máxima étnica de no matar, coomo las visiones ecosóficas of the sanctity of biospheres. Como efecto, algunos mundos influenciados por los Neguentropistas no ejecutan a algunos criminales, pero los colocan en una suspensión criónica indefinida. Las visiones ecológicas reflejan de cerca las visiones de los Preservacionistas, aunque muchos Neguentropistas son más are son más proclives hacia la terraformacióng (siendo la expansión de vida anti-entrópica en el mundo físico mayormente entrópico). Destacamos que muchos interpretan los axiomas as being ranked, y como los axioma uno y dos son más importantes que el axioma tres esto justifica su misión de convertir a la biósfera, reaching a directly opposed conclusion. En el Negentropism "mainstream" esta visión es clasificada como incorrecta; solamente el axioma uno es más importante que el resto de los cinco axiomas. La Energía debe ser preservada. El Axioma cuatro habla acerca de la tecnología e infraestructura. Es la base para diversos proyectos de reciclaje y sustentabilidad energética (Nota: energy-saving -'¿?'). Es también algunas ocasiones interpretado psicológicamente como una restricción del pensar innecesario o de divagar, aunque esto no es una interpretación oficial y formalmente la psicología cae bajo el axioma dos. EL Orden debe ser preservado. El axioma cinco habla del orden social. Está ligado a la necesidad de una estructura social estable, eficiente que se oponga a la entropía y ayude a sus ciudadanosy a la estructura material a alcanzar la ética Neguentrópica. Especialmente el sistema legal es visto como lo que otorga la estructura ósea y lógica a la sociedad, por lo tanto, es de vital importancia. Desde estos axiomas the Precepts of Negentropy follows; cada Precepto es formulado como una lógica deducción desde los axiomas y preceptos previos. Los Preceptos Originales, consistiendo ellos en las deducciones y comentarios, fueron originalmente publicados por Research Brotherhood of Omegarete. Expanded versions have appeared at regular intervals. El Neguentropismo como filosofía práctica está mayoritariamente sustentado en realizar deducciones de acciones correctas desde la totalidad de los Cinco Axiomas y los Preceptos. Para ayudar a esto muchas instituciones tales como the Negentropic Alliance Advisory Process han sido formadas, así como también un gran número de popular ethical handbooks such as the Delta H Zero, Ethical Tables and Princess Wo-Hanson's Interactive Advisory. Herejías La meta es la eternidad, un estado de perfecto balance y orden donde la entropía no se incrementea y el tiempo no se aplica más. Mientras muchos interpretan esto como una meta física, the influential Yttrium Shield School considera esto como una meta espiritual, proclamando que la eternidad es alcanzada en el alma - aunque sea sçolo por un instante de tiempo externo - entonces la perfección ha sido alcanzada. La eternidad, al ser atemporal, no importa el tiempo que parece durar para los observadores externos, y el incremento de la entropía física es mayormente irrelevante. Esta síntesis con la filosofía Zaratustriana ha sido un long-standing issue of philosophical debate among Negentropists. Siete mil años atrás this led to the Forn Process, donde el Negentropic Council decretó que si bien la interpretación espiritual del Neguentropism no era errónea en fí misma, el permitir el aumento de la entropía física (así como los actos de entropía personal que fuero admitiros después del eternity-moment by the Hydri Heretics) no podía ser aceptada. Esta sentencia dio lugar a las purges. La síntesis Omeguista con Neguentropismo implica la posibilidad de dejar atrás la entropía por lograr el Punto Omega. En esta etapa la Neguentropía podría haberse vuelto totalmente dominante y la eternidad, alcanzable. Otras síntesis Omeguistas discuten diversas vías de superar the "entropy trap". Esta es un área de estudios escatológicos y teológicos aplicados bien desarrollados en las universidades y centros de investigación at Negentropy Alliance. The Order of Apologists es un intento de reformular la Neguentropía en el lenguaje de todas las otras religiones y sistemas filosóficos compatibles. Estas reformulaciones han sido altamente exitosas para recrutar individuos y pequeñas poblaciones dentro de la Neguentropía. Los misioneros Apologistas pueden encontrarse a través del espacio no habitado. Comentarios al primer Axioma El Primer 'Axioma' de la Neguentropía dá a los demás la impresión de que este movimiento filosófico/religioso cree que puede producir Entropía Negativa… Ciertamente no se trata de eso. Aunque el universo visible no es un sistema cerrado para propósitos esto de hecho hace que la tarea neguentrópica sea más dura, como energía en forma de fotones constantemente saliendo del sistema hacia la expansión del universo, never to be seen again. Para negar la entropía, lo que es bajar el incremento del desorden, y maximizar el orden disponible para el uso de entidades inteligentes el Neguentropista debiera intentar disminuir esta filtración constante de energía over the black event horizon of the sky (¿horizonte de sucesos negro del cielo'?'). Este curso de acción fue detallada por Freeman Dyson en su scenario (¿visión a largo plazo?) bien conocido deep future scenario. El desorden del universo visible se incrementará con el tiempo al máximo, pero mucho más lentamente porque se conserva toda la energía disponible y la información, mientras que la reversible computation defines the intelligent mind-children of the faithful, until all the stars have evaporated and protons decay one by one. Por otra parte, sectas Omeguistas extremas han coocado como meta ser auténticamente entropía negativa… Referencias Iliat Neme, Negentropism: A General Overview, Quana Virtuals, Unmoon II The Basic Commentaries of the Precepts 103rd edition., Geburah Philosophical, Geburah Prime, (10232) Wi-Ban As III ed., An Apologist's Guide to Negentropism 76th edition, Alliance Mission Press, Alexandria III. Rety Wainewicz and Umberto Menke, Atlas of Negentropic History, Kelkan Media, Ken Ferjik. Beneficio Benefit: Negentropists get the profession Philosophy at rank 3 for free and can improve it as a regular profession. Core Value Core Value: Negentropism — La visión básica es que la entropía es la falla fundamental del universo, y las acciones éticas sirven para volver más lento o detener el incremento de la entropía. Con esto los Neguentropistas use it for bonuses para ayudar a sobreponerse a la entropía, o al menos detener la declinación y decaída de las cosas. Nota Filosofia {Metatech} Los filósofos conocen sus argumentos y supuestos (así como las de los demás). Ellos pueden comunicarse eficazmente a grupos numerosos, y conocer como hacer un llamado a los demás (para recrutar nuevos miembros, lograr una venta de un libro o una entrevista pagada). Están familiarizados con técnicas meméticas y como reconocerlas. They are also familiar with picking apart and formulating logical arguments. Los aspects meméticos de esta profesión, argumentan y profundizan aspectos de una filosofía, son considerados tareas especializadas.